fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fantasy Life Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hey KidProdigy! Do you mind if I edit the Fantasy Life pages on the wiki? I can add the other lives and rename the existing ones (with the English names showed at E3), Also I can add a few other stuff that I've been translating from the japanese wiki. Is it ok if I do that? Nuderval (talk) 16:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Nuderval Fantasy Life Hi! Please can you leave the page Fantasy Life open for editing, as it has nowhere near enough information on it, just so we, the rest of the users on the wiki, can edit the page and add more information on it. Thanks, Birbyman Thanks! Ok, no worries. Thanks! Cheers for the welcome Cheers! I'm really into the game and am happy to check in and contribute where I have knowledge. I have a suggestion, though. Where people are writing pages with references to other items, they should tag those items even if they don't exist yet. It makes it clearer to see what pages need adding and saves a job later of adding all the links. As an example, check out Nautilus Cave. Lots of references to materials that should have their own page with lists of where to find them. These should ideally be linked, even if they leave red stubs, e.g. Marine Ore, Suspicious Objects :) Holdmykidney (talk) 08:21, October 4, 2014 (UTC Hey! Heya! I will be adding quiet alot of things on this wiki during my playtimes, and I noticed that there might not be a common way of adding information to things. And it would be pretty terrible if articles were written in different ways. So! Should we combine everything into one heading (when it comes to picking up, mining or getting the items as a drop or from a bounty), or split it up into 2-3 different ones? Examples would be these 2: http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Carrot http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Ore And sorry, I screwed up the message of the one above me. Still fairly new to all this! ErasTheSquid (talk) 23:17, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Should perhaps have been more clear, seeing it myself that it's hard to understand what I was talking about. What I was wondering was if it should be added in seperate ways, like this: Monsters *Lava Cave **Lava Wraith Ore Veins *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava vein *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk Or if it should be put like this: Locations *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava Vein **Lava Wraith *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk ErasTheSquid (talk) 13:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Would prefer if all articles with drop locations would be written like this: Locations *Lava Cave **Fire Vein **Superior Lava Vein **Lava Wraith *Mt Doom **Lava Chunk As it clearly shows where exactly stuff can be obtained, and it won't clutter too much. The whole reason for asking this is to try and make some sort of standard for how we add information. ErasTheSquid (talk) 16:19, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Help I have noticed two things with some classes and i'm not sure how i would put them onto the wiki. But first is you can complete quests in your life without actually having them yet. so you can complete master quests as an adept and still recieve the stars for them. Second is if you don't have the life yet (i was only a paladin at the time) in multiplayer if another player mines or woodcuts you both get the item drops. So there's the 3 materials for the other player and 3 for you. you can't pick up/see theirs and viceversa. After doing this i took up mining as my second life and i went straight to expert for completing all the quests (even though i wasn't a miner when it happpened) and similar for my wood cutting except i didn't get as high a rank. After reading the quests that it said i have done I actually could do them again on my own. but as i said i have no idea how to post these or what they should be under Samstyle (talk) 11:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) SamStyle Can you put the information on? I can't put it into words that everyone would understand really Samstyle (talk) 17:14, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hello! I was wondering where would be a good place for me to leave an explanation on how the item/mat/gear templates work so that new users can use them consistently and easily. As is there isn't much info for people to easily access and it leads to having to rework a lot of pages. Paranoodle (talk) 12:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I came over from Neoseeker - we've been working on a database the past couple of days with the intention of creating a Wiki. However, the Fantasy Life forum moderator said it'd be a while before that can be realised, and said we might as well add our data to this Wiki instead. So, here I am. I've started off editing minor bits and pieces while I'm figuring out the layout format of this Wiki's pages. Testing the water a bit, so to say. Will add more info as I get the hang of this place and a bit of a feel of how you want your data displayed. :) Marlouzemuis (talk) 14:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for your message. I love to see this wiki bloom in knowledge and I certainly hope to be of any help. Pages can be deleted right? I made a few mistakes while trying to help:/Kashikoi Turtle (talk) 01:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Some thing just happen Hi I'm not really sure how to add a photo to a template. Ggvrg (talk) 01:17, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Hiya again I've just noticed an unfortunate duplication between Sun Cluster and Sun Clusters. What is the easiest way to merge these pages and delete the duplicate? Sorry that question was from me - I hadn't signed in. ....and I forgot to sign it. D'oh. Holdmykidney (talk) 21:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to modify the Life Classes pages so that they used the same table for quick class information. Right now it seems most have the infobox, but a couple are using the Life classes. The Life classes one seems better as it contains more information and is visually consistent with other templates in use, but it isn't displaying all the fields correctly for me. The tool field doesn't show up when I preview it which seems incorrect. Am I using template wrong or is the template not working correctly? Thanks! Leelinkit (talk) 21:30, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Question Hi ! From what I understand, we're supposed to notify you if we think a page should be deleted ? I just noticed that the information on Fanged Ape (Bounty) is already covered on the Fanged Ape page - we don't need both, right ? :) Jedimagic (talk) 21:32, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me ! :) So do you delete it, or is there a way for other users to mark it for deletion ? Jedimagic (talk) 14:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, so doing that flags it for deletion by you ? I'm new to wiki editing. :) I just added it to another duplicate enemy page. (Skulblob) Jedimagic (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Should we use American spellings or English spellings for affected words? Thank you, Letonintendo (talk) 21:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, the Energising Flower page had been changed to Energizing Flower. I assume it would be safe to change it back to the English spelling. Thank you Letonintendo (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, of course! I'm so glad I could help! I'm not sure how much I'll be able to contribute, though. You see, I'm a senior in high school, and UC apps (University of California Applications) just opened two days ago, and I have midterms coming up, so... But, I definitely plan to add a crap ton of new articles and info once I finish all of that! For now, I'll be posting things here and there as I play more Fantasy Life, and I hope I'm helpful! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Sincerely, LP Sorry to bother you again; I forgot to ask if I should use American or British spelling? I see mixes of both, so I wasn't sure... Thanks again! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 02:18, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I noticed the picture for this Wikia had some of the background showing, so I photoshopped it to be background-less! I mean, you don't have to use it, but it didn't take much time, and it wouldn't hurt to offer, so here ya go! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 03:04, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, sorry about that file size! I fixed it, no problem! Sorry if it doesn't look as clean; the smaller the picture, the harder it is to clean an image... Hope I helped! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 07:49, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Apologies about any confusion I may have accidentally caused within the past few days. I didn't realize that articles are not in American English, and "corrected" many of them. Will keep to British English from now on. Stephanotis (talk) 07:57, November 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry I keep messaging you... it's just that, after seeing you change the logo (which makes me so happy that I could help somehow!!!), it just irked me that it didn't look as good. So, what I've done instead is I redid the logo (again), and this time it's MUCH cleaner, bolder, and nicer overall. I hope you'll use this instead! Sorry again for the confusion! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 00:41, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, please don't worry! It was no problem at all! I'm so glad that you appreciate my help, though! I felt I was just bothering you by repeatedly sending messages, hahaha... But anyways, I'm so glad I could help! If you ever need any favors or photo editing, let me know! I'll do my best to provide any info, or any high-quality edited pictures! Sincerely, LPLPZeldaGamer (talk) 00:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I noticed a duplicate page - Moon Clusters being a duplicate for Moon Cluster . The info on Moon Clusters should probably be moved to the Moon Clusters page, but I dunno what the best way to do that would be. So, uh, yeah. Stephanotis (talk) 23:57, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello I am very new to the wiki and I would like to help with a peculiar problem I've seen in many pages. The problem is that the items picture does not appear next to it's name. I dont know how to fix it though, if you'd teach me, I'd be more than happy to help fix it in my spare time. Also if there is a video that I could see that could explain the solution step by step, that would be great. I dont know how to contact you since im new to this stuff and all but i would like to find some other easier method of communicating since i also want to contribute to this wiki and get some help Paperleche (talk) 23:58, November 10, 2014 (UTC)paperleche Hihi KidProdigy! Do we have a quest chain page? If not I'd be happy to help set it up, and in the winter record videos for each using my capture card! Please let me know if I can help create that! I'm new to wikia, would it be a subthread of some kind? Hello KidProdigy, I apologize for the incorrect format in the pictures and I had no way of knowing that there were duplicates in pictures, I must admit that this whole thing has left a bad taste in my mouth and I will not be adding any more content to any other page. I was just trying to help as I mentioned in my previous message but you didnt even reffer me to a page where I could read on how to properly edit, and also your tone in the your last message was quite stern, I was just trying to help the progression and growth of the wiki. Jasdevi711 (talk) 16:23, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. Have you got any idea how to get high quality images of the item icons from the game to the wiki? I'd be more than happy to do the grunt work for many items if i knew how. GamerBlue (talk) 14:38, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou for renaming the page, i couldn't figure out how to do it. Hi! I've been giving some thought on the categories for content on the wiki and I've done my best to break them down into parent and sub-categories based on what is already there and what I think is useful. I think all these categories would go under Content? Let me know what you think! I would love to help with categorizing all the articles and files on the wiki. *Game Characters **NPCs **Recruitables **Life Masters **Life NPCs: I'm on the fence on this one. It might be useful to split this up into different life classes NPCs. (i.e. Alchemist Life NPCs, Angler Life NPCs, ...) *Items **Armour ***Costumes and Outfits ***Accessories ***Shields ***Headgear ***Body Armour: This could probably use a better name; I couldn't think of anything good though. :( ***Pants and Skirts ***Gloves ***Shoes **Weapons ***Bows ***Staffs and Wands ***One-Handed Swords ***Greatswords or Two-Handed Swords ***Daggers **Tools ***Axes ***Fishing Rods ***Flasks ***Hammers ***Saws ***Frying Pans ***Pickaxes ***Sewing Needles **Consumables: Other sub-categories to consider (but would be quite difficult to maintain I think): Fruits, Vegetables, Weeds, Seasoning, Mushrooms, Weeds, Meats, Eggs, ...? Maybe simplify all these extra sub-categories to "Ingredients"? ***Potions ***Fish ***Food ***Bombs **Decor ***Furniture ***Walls ***Floors **Resources ***Ore Deposits ***Trees **Materials: Other sub-categories to consider (but would be quite difficult to maintain I think): Upgrade Stones, Precious Gems, Fossils, Puffs, Fleece, Shells, Feathers, Appliqués, Hides, Scales, Powders, Claws, Corals, Gels, Plants, Mana, Clusters, Shards, Fins, Strings, Ribbons, Buttons, ...? Maybe simplify all these extra sub-categories to "Crafting"? ***Beams ***Logs ***Insects ***Thread ***Fabrics ***Ore ***Ingots **Key Items **Bounties **Craftables *Life Classes *Locations **Shops *Enemies **Bosses *Quests or Requests **Bliss Quests: T''his could be called Flutter's Requests if that makes more sense.'' **Other Requests *Game Mechanics *Game Story *Walkthroughs Cheers! Leelinkit (talk) 21:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just noticed the link on the homepage for this wiki with the featured article of the month shows an image of a Paladin and says Paladin, but links to Mercenary. Should probably be fixed. Stephanotis (talk) 02:02, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just noticed the pages for Hell Gigante and Dark Gigante are for the same monster. I assume this is due to a region difference in the names? I'm going to attempt to merge the pages and I'll assume for now that Hell Gigante is the name we're using. Dark Gigante's page should probably be deleted if this is the case. Stephanotis (talk) 03:33, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome KidProdigy, awesome wiiki you have here Im happy to be a part of it although I am new at this :3 Morganna Powers (talk) 04:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm assuming that the Hell Gigante is the correct one, as I have the American version and it is called the Dark Gigante. Stephanotis (talk) 23:17, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi! My re-categorization broke the Fantasy Life > Life classes link in the main navigation menu bar. Could you change the link to point to Life Classes and then delete Life classes (I'd mark it for delete but I don't want it to get deleted before the navigation is fixed)? Sorry about this, I didn't clue into the fact that the link pointed to the category page. Thanks! Leelinkit (talk) 09:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, wanted to let you know I accidentally double uploaded the image for Energy Powder - could you delete the .JPG one, since it's not being used? I can't myself. Sorry about the error! Stephanotis (talk) 23:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Er, sorry, not to sound like an attention-seeker but I've made 1,000+ edits - the home page says users who reach 1000 edits in a month get featured, right? Uh, yeah. Again - sorry if this comes off as attention-seeking, just that it hasn't updated (if it's supposed to?). (._.) Stephanotis (talk) 23:45, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I have the same problem as Paperleche. I have no idea how to add/change the images on Item pages. Could you maybe help me with that? Thanks in advance! Nurio (talk) 06:05, December 13, 2014 (UTC) > Thank you for contacting me back. The problem solved itself. Yeah, I meant in the template. I had uploaded the Water Shard image, but it just wouldn't show up. It said that it could take two minutes to show up, but even after half an hour, nothing appeared, so I had thought I did something wrong. Apparently it was just slow... Just to make sure I have it right: You need to press the hyper link to the image (In this case it was File:Water Shard.png), which brings you to an upload page. Then you simply upload the image and it should automatically link and appear on the page. That's how it works, right? Nurio (talk) 16:21, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. I am a bit confused on how you want the item pages to be in the end. There are certain inconsistencies, sadly. Here are a few points: *The Buy/Sell price on items sometimes say "X Dosh" and sometimes just "X" (where X is the buy/sell price). Do you want the prices with the Dosh suffix or not? *Similarly, there is some inconsistency between the types for items. For example, certain Materials have the type listed as "Material", "Materials" or "Crafting Material". I assume you want the type to be exactly how it is in the game? (In this case, that would be "Materials".) *The way to obtain the item is described differently on every page. Sometimes they are listen under separate headings (A heading for Shops, a heading for Drops example on [[Sun Cluster]]) and sometimes there's no heading at all and it's just a list of all ways to obtain the item. The headings do differ between items as well. For example, on Sun Cluster, the headings are Shops/Drops but on Mountain Spring Water it's Seller Location/Monster Drops. (And then there are many more example which differ from this.) Which one of these is the way to go? *It might also be interesting to add to the page in what recipes the item is used. Some pages do have this (For example Iron Ingot) but lack the recipes themselves (meaning you have to click the links to see the actual recipes), so perhaps it's nice to add the actual recipe on the page itself. Some items also lack the recipes altogether (For example Wonderful Buttons notice this page has yet another way to tell you where to buy the item.). I assume you want recipes for all of these, but first I want to know the template before I add recipes to these pages. *Maybe it's also a good idea to add things like "Can't be bought", "Can't be harvested", "Can't be crafted, etc to item pages so that people will know the item can't be bough/harvested/crafted. *I understand you want the images for the items to be PNG (so it's as lossless as possible). However, I notice some item images have the corners cut off (Example) or whited out (Example) while others have the corners unedited, showing a part of the in-game menu background. (Example) Which is the way to go? *There's probably more, but I can't think of anything now... I'll edit in more points later when I come up with them. I hope that I'm not too confusing with this. I have some trouble correctly wording what I mean, but hopefully it's clear enough. Nurio (talk) 19:13, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I guess it was a bit too confusing after all. I'll try to elaborate a bit more. I want to make clear that I am asking about syntax standards for this wiki. This means I don't have a question about the actual content but about how the content is written and presented. *Look at Bell Pepper and String. Notice that the prices on the Bell Pepper says "40" and "20" and on the String it says "40 Dosh" and "20 Dosh". The Bell Pepper doesn't mention the word Dosh and the String does. Which do you prefer? (I propose to omit the word "Dosh" to make it look cleaner.) *Look at Castele Apple and Carrot. The Apple says it's type "Consumable" and the Carrot says it's type "Consumables". Which do you prefer? (I propose to make it "Consumables" because that's how it's described it in the game itself.) *Look at Sun Cluster and Mountain Spring Water. Notice how the two pages use different headings. Which headings do you prefer? (I propose to use the headings the way they are on the Sun Cluster page. It's much more clear this way.) *Look at Animal Hide. Notice how it lists the items where the Animal Hide is used to craft it. But it doesn't show the actual recipes. I propose to add the actual recipes to the item page itself. Do you concur? *For items that can't be bought/harvested/crafted/etc, I propose to add that information to the page. Do you concur? *This is clear. I'll try to make the corners of the images transparent. Nurio (talk) 21:55, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I edited the Water Shard page. Can you check if everything is in order? If so, I'll try to change every item page into this format. Yes, I am dedicated. I also changed the image for the Water Shard. I removed the corners a bit differently than on other images, though. Compare the image on the Mountain Spring Water page with the image on the Water Shard page. You'll notice that the Mountain Spring Water image has yellow specks whereas the Water Shard doesn't. Do you want me to change all the images for this? (Apparently, the image hasn't changed yet. Give it some time.) Nurio (talk) 23:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but I just edited the Amethyst page. I did it a bit differently from the Water Shard page, though. Notably on two aspects: *I changed the Seller Location, Harvesting Location and Drops into sub-headers (instead of headers) and put it under a Locations header. *In the crafting recipe table, I put a space in the amounts. So now it says "1 x" instead of "1x". I hope that makes sense. Could you tell me which format you prefer? (Also, your Talk page is getting really long now... =P) EDIT: Forgot to sign. Also, is there a way to mark a page to need more investigation? I am a bit wary of marking everything as a stub just because it needs some investigation and verification. EDIT2: Is there maybe another way I can contact you? (Skype, E-mail, QQ, AIM, Twitter, anything.) I notice that constantly asking you questions through this page is very inconvenient. My e-mail address is: nuriomarayana@gmail.com -- Send me an e-mail with your contact details, if you want. Nurio (talk) 00:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm a Spanish user of this wiki, and I've been thinking about uploading pics and info about Fantasy Life but in spanish, could it be posible? Or maybe I have to wait until someone does a spanish version of this wiki? My game is in spanish so all my in-game screenshots are in spanish too. Thanks in advance. Rocketsnribs (talk) 17:03, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I just wanted to do kind of spanish version of the same wiki with the same content, because there is a lot of people here who doesn't know english :/ I understand that isn't fair to just copy your work. I don't want to make any social profit or something, but I would like to at least have a look at your Wiki and make mine (not copy, but having a look on how is set). I have my own 3DS screenshots so I don't have to take any pictures from here. Sorry for all this trouble, I won't copy anything from here. Rocketsnribs (talk) 14:49, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion Hello! I would suggest replacing the current Wikia Gaming footer templatewith this code: This code fits better with the style of the wiki's main page. Here's a preview: Since it seems like you are doing a good job with the design of the wiki, I thought you may want to know this. [[User:Santiago González Martín|'Fault']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/8/82/FauSign.png [[User talk:Santiago González Martín|'Liner']] 19:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering; do we have a dedicated template for Furniture items? I've only seen the template for equipment and general items. IZallen (talk) 05:08, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Platinum Ore? Thanks for the welcome! Can you confirm that Platinum Ore can be bought from the Secret Smithy in the Lava Cave? I have the North American version of the game, and in mine, I'm not able to buy any ore at all. The only materials I'm able to buy is Bronze and Iron Ingots. Jackal0Riot (talk) 12:25, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Consumable effects? Hi! New editor, trying to help clean up some of the pages and add missing info as I run across it. I wondered if there was any standardized way of noting the exact effects of consumable items. For example, using a Hi-SP Potion restores 50 SP. I'm starting to compile a list for my own use as I go through the game (because only having the info "a little" or "a lot" bugs me) and thought that this might be useful information for the wiki too. It seems like something that might go well in the item info template, similar to attack/magic attack/etc. stats for weapons? Or it could just be mentioned in the body of the page... StarCr (talk) 15:03, December 30, 2014 (UTC) My thought was to basically use the same method as the attack stats for weapons or the defense stats for armour. Use the stat1, stat2, etc. fields in the Gear template, maybe stat1=HP Restore, stat 2=SP Restore, and then additional effects could be added using special=Strength +1 (or etc.)? Does that make sense? StarCr (talk) 17:48, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! --StarCr (talk) 21:59, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey,Remember the guy who eded the al maajic bloom and 1 other thing? Thats me!just thought i would tell you, bye! Bastian0930 (talk) 22:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC)bass logo change? Just a thought, but you could use this file for the logo, it's much higher res. Coalclam (talk) 20:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Cook format Hello - quick question. For Cook recipes, which format should we be following (or if you have a suggestion)? The current format shown or just the template with the flavour? Example: Bandit Steak (Refer to its history) - Thank youYami riku (talk) 18:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) page redirect I do have a question.. on these three pages ( x x x ) the body armour named " ___ Costume" was the same as the page name so I tried changing the page's name to "___ Outfit" in order for the links to work.. but, all it does is redirect you to the main page if you click on the body gear "___ Costume" I'm a newbie to wikis and don't know how to fix this. Sorry for the trouble! EnyaAngel (talk) 16:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I changed the name on three pages because it had the name of a Gear item. (The page "Pumpkin Costume" changed to "Pumpkin Outfit" in order for the Gear armour item to be properly named "Pumpkin Costume" and to be able to then create a Gear page for that item.) All it does is redirect you from clicking "Pumpkin Costume" to the main page of "Pumpkin Outfit" when I'd need it to take you to the Gear's page.. ---- Looks like re-naming the page forces that search of "Pumpkin Costume" to go directly to "Pumpkin Outfit". Have you attempted creating a new page called "Pumpkin Costume"? I don't know if that'll do it. Perhaps KidProdigy will have to place a large bandaid Lol Yami riku (talk) 17:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) EnyaAngel (talk) 19:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Yes Pumpkin Outfit is correct as well as Plushling Outfit and Snowman Outfit. (Pumpkin Costume, Plushling Costume, and Snowman Costume need to be deleted.) I assume only admin, owner, etc. can delete pages? Thanks for the help! &Yes Yami, I've tried making the new page for the gear but it says it's already taken :P Question... Quick question; what's the best way to add an item pic to a item infobox? I found a weird roundabout way, but I feel like there's gotta be a better one. Greatguy123 (talk) 17:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your message it was great. And I have a question where do you find an evil shard. Because I killed the lord of the dead like 5 times but no shard. That's all and again thanks Caion the great January 27 2015 RE: page redirect Sorry to bother you >< not sure if you saw my edit to "page redirect" Please go ahead and delete the pages: Pumpkin Costume, Plushling Costume, and Snowman Costume. They incorrectly redirect to the Outfit when we'd need to make them into the body pieces of the set. Thank you! EnyaAngel (talk) 18:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) : How can we "leave it like that"? That would mean the Pumpkin Costume etc body armor will not be added.. : The full outfit has the head, body, boots, etc but if you don't delete the "Pumpkin Costume" page, no one will be able to add the body part of the full outfit because it just redirects to the full Outfit page instead of linking to a new page. :: We are unable to add those three pages because the name is taken, and it doesn't link to a new page. Ohhh.. you're right. :x I wouldn't have known to try clicking it twice. I can edit that blank "redirect" page now and add what's needed >< thank you!! : EnyaAngel (talk) 17:19, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! I'm new and I just wanted to mention that I added the following section to the Golden Apple page and I'd like to get credit for adding that info because I added it before I signed up to this wiki. Used to craft / How many are needed Edit Alchemy Focus Candy (x1) Cook Strength Candy (x1) Dexterity Candy (x1) Starblast16 (talk) 16:08, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Starblast16 Special Requests Page is Up! Hello again. I just wanted to let you know that I set up the Special Requests wiki page. I wrote what they were and I was able to add info on the Special requests for Paladin, Wizard, Miner, and Angler and I'll leave it to the rest of the wiki community to fill in the rest. I don't want to be the only one who contributed to the Special Requests page! Starblast16 (talk) 18:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC) A Thank You. I forgot to say this to you. Thank you very much for making this Wiki! Its been a big help for me when I had no idea where I could get certain materials I needed for crafting. Starblast16 (talk) 18:07, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Subsections and sorting Hi everyone! I am new here, thought I would check in and introduce myself. Something I have noticed is that the format on the crafting pages is inconsistent; examples: http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Shard http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Shard http://fantasy-life.wikia.com/wiki/Fossil_Shard As you can see, the headers are labeled and arranged differently. I think it would be good to agree on a standard format? This is not a 'you guys should do this work' thing - I would be happy to put in the work to redo all the pages, if we can settle on one format. Aldraia (talk) 10:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me on Fansty Life. I'm level 42 and i need to get to level 50 for the dlc. Friendcode. 4511-0472- 2400